Shattered Mirror
by Kuroyuki no Ryu
Summary: Reincarnation. Some call it a second chance to live. What an absurd notion, I'm not living, I'm existing. Just because you get a second chance at life doesn't mean you get another chance to live. (Multiple Zanpakuto OC/Self-Inserts)
1. Shattered Mirror

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Shatter Mirror**

* * *

 _'I loath my wielder.'_

* * *

I hate the man who soul in which I reside.

I despise the man who's Zanpakuto I am.

I wish for nothing else but to see him die a painful gruesome slow death.

I want to see him _burn_.

* * *

 _'Yet I love him more then anything else.'_

* * *

He is my everything.

He is my entire world.

He is the person who I love from the bottom of my heart.

He is the person I would do anything for.

* * *

 _'My entire world revolves around him.'_

* * *

I exist only to support him.

I would die for him for without him life isn't worth living.

I only care about him.

I don't care if the world burns as long as he is happy.

* * *

 _'From the moment he first came to his inner world I knew.'_

* * *

The moment I met him I wanted nothing more then to cut him down where he stood, to dye the water red with his crimson blood.

The moment I met him I wanted nothing more then to cut down all those who dared to oppose him.

The moment I met him I wanted deny him every bit of my power.

The moment I met him I wanted to make him as powerful as possible.

* * *

 _'I **H** a **TE** **h** I **M**_ _ **! I** h **At** E H **iM**! **I h** AT **e H** i **M!'**_

* * *

My heart burns with hatred, with the desire to see that man burn to ashs.

My desire to see him die **.**

My wish to be free him!

My wish for it to all _end_.

* * *

 _'It isn't fair!'_

* * *

Why must I be forced to suffer this hell!

Why did I get to have this cursed second chance to live!

Why me!

Why did I have to be that man Zanpakuto!

* * *

 _'Why couldn't you just let me die!'_

* * *

Life was a distant memory to me by now, but I still remembered living my life.

Life was ripped away from me in an instant and I died.

Life was beautiful, precious, something to love, to be treasured.

Life as a Zanpakuto was not living, it was existing!

* * *

 _'I don't want to be a mere tool.'_

* * *

It was cruel the way Zanpakuto are made to see their wielders as their everything.

It was cruel to make me care so _much_ for a man I hated.

It was cruel to make me want the villain to win when all I wanted to do was cheer for the good guys.

It was cruel to make me unable to deny him anything.

* * *

My name is Kyōka Suigetsu.

My wielder is Sōsuke Aizen.

I hate him just as much as I love him.

* * *

 **Just a little plot bunny that made its way onto paper.**

 **I was thinking about Self-Inserts in Bleach when I realized how much it would _suck_ to be be reborn as a Zanpakuto. I mean all the Zanpakuto are basically spirits who entire world revolve around their wielder. I assume that they are made to care about their wielders. So basically you would go from being a free indecent person to a spirit completely dependent on a since person and have your entire would revolve around them. I'm sure the relationships very but the base remains the same.**

 **So I choose Kyoka Suigetsu for the SI since her wielder would be Aizen.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

 **I might do more chapters with different Zanpakuto.**

 **Please review.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	2. Ocean's Rage

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Ocean's Rage**

* * *

 _'I despise hollows.'_

* * *

I despise them.

I despise them not for vile wretched beasts that they are.

I despise them because they will take Him from me.

* * *

 _'Those horrible evil things will take Him away from me!'_

* * *

He is the center of my existence!

He is the one I rebuilt my life around!

He is the one who I exist for!

He is the only person who I would ever die for!

* * *

 _'He gave me a reason to live again.'_

* * *

Once when I was young I had raged over my second shot at life.

Once I had screamed and raced in fury over having my life stolen from me.

Once I met Him I found my purpose.

Once I met Him I realize I could live through Him.

* * *

 _'I had already lived my life.'_

* * *

I might have died young.

I might have never gotten to graduate high school.

I might have been hit by a car.

I had still lived my life.

* * *

 _'This is His life!'_

* * *

It was His turn to live His.

It was my job to help Him live to the fullest.

It was my job to support Him.

It was my job to be His blade against the darkness.

* * *

 _'I hate His wife.'_

* * *

I hated how He spends so much time with her.

I hate how He cares so much for her.

I hate how He would trust her with His life.

I hate how she's going to be the reason He going to die!

* * *

 _'She makes Him so happy.'_

* * *

She make Him smile.

She a good kind person.

She doesn't deserve my hatred.

* * *

 _'How dare it!'_

* * *

How dare that monster take him from me!

How dare it lay a hand on Him!

How dare such an unworthy being make Him leave me!

* * *

 _"I don't want you to die and leave me alone!"_

* * *

I didn't want to lose the person who I had rebuilt my world around.

I didn't want to watch Him as He was impaled on that pure white blade.

I didn't want to have Him fight that pointless battle against that _**MONSTER.**_

I didn't want to withhold the future form my wielder, but what else could I do?

* * *

 _My name is Nejibana._

 _My wielder is Kaien Shiba._

 _I don't want him to die!_

* * *

 **Three reviews.**

 **Eleven favorites.**

 **Twelve follows.**

 **That's more then I expected to get, so I decided to get up and write another chapter for this story. It's short but I plan on writing another one soon.**

 **I ended up choosing Kaien and Nejibana.**

 **It's different for the last chapter but I hope you still like it any way.**

 **What did you guys think of it?**

 **Anyway do any of you have any suggestions for pretiualar zanpakuto you'd like to see next?**

 **KYR OUT~**


	3. Unseen Dancer

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Unseen Dancer**

* * *

 _'I always wants to dance.'_

* * *

I had always wanted to be a ballerina.

I had always dreamed about dancing before massive crowds.

I had always imagined the cheers I would receive once I had finished.

I had always thought I'd be famous one day.

* * *

 _'It was my dream.'_

* * *

Dancing was all I had ever wants to do.

Dancing had been my life.

Dancing was how I had spent every waking hour.

Dancing was everything to me.

* * *

 _'It isn't the same.'_

* * *

I could still dance in my wielder's inner world.

I could dance forever, but no one would ever see me.

I could never hear a cheering crowd.

I could never hear my instructor's praise.

* * *

 _'My wielder_ _has_ _everything_ _I_ _ever_ _wanted_.'

* * *

She was the one who dancing instead of me.

She was the one who was praised instead of me.

She was the one who people watch instead of me.

She was the one who was going to be famous instead of me.

* * *

' _But_ _what else can I do but support her?'_

* * *

It was my duty as her zanpakuto.

It was the closest thing I had to a life.

It was when she danced that people saw me.

It was the only time I was ever praised.

* * *

 _My name is_ _Sode no Shirayuki._

 _My wielder is Rukia Kuchiki._

 _I never going to be a ballarina like I alway dreamed._

* * *

 **It's been a while since my last update, but I've taking a short break from my main story while I'm on spring break so I figured I'd update this story. I actaully have another chapter almost completed which should be up some time later today or tomorrow. It will proboby be better then this one, Unseen Dancer feels a bit lack luster but a chapter a chapter.**

 **Anyway please review, it's what keeps me from abandoning this story.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	4. Nameless Blade

**I** **own nothing.**

 **Secound chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

 **Nameless Blade**

* * *

 _'Nothing. I never do a thing.'_

* * *

Nothing to do.

Nothing to say.

Nothing to fight.

Nothing to be.

* * *

 _'My name is never spoken.'_

* * *

Not once in the hundreds of years since my death has it been spoken.

Not once has my wielder called out my name.

Not once have I been called to aid him in battle.

Not once have I been anything but a rusty, battered, nameless blade.

* * *

 _'He doesn't want to know it.'_

* * *

My wielder doesn't even bother to try to learn it.

My wielder doesn't want my help.

My wielder doesn't see me as a partner.

My wielder doesn't know my name.

* * *

 _'My existents has never been and will never be acknowledged.'_

* * *

I've spent countless years alone in his inner world.

I've spent years waiting for him to finally come and met me

I've spent and wasted that time because he never will come.

I've spent my entire second life alone.

* * *

 _'I'm nothing more then a nameless blade.'_

* * *

 _My name is nothing._

 _My wielder is Kenpachi Zaraki._

 _I will never hear him speak my name._

* * *

 **Another chapter up, it's short but it's a chapter.**

 **It might me a while till my next update, but reviews are always good motivation. Feel free to make a request, no promises of course but there's a 1/4 chance I'll do it.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	5. Together Forever

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Together Forever**

* * *

 _'We've always been together.'_

* * *

We grew up together.

We were in the hospital together.

We always played games together.

We even went to heaven together.

* * *

 _'It's so much more fun in heaven.'_

* * *

In heaven Papa never visits, but he never visited us at the hospital.

In heaven we got someone way better then papa to play with.

In heaven our wielder come to visit us.

In heaven our wielder plays games with us.

'We can play tag all day long.'

* * *

 _Our name is Sōgyo no Kotowari._

 _Our wielder is Jūshirō Ukitake._

 _We never going to stop playing games together._

* * *

 **This is really short but I don't have much time and a chapters a chapter, I think most chapter of this sorry will be short to be honest.**

 **I like one of the suggestions I got in the reviews last chapter so I wrote it. The twins who became Sogyo no Kotowari died young and they're happy with with how things have turned out for them. Their perfectly aware of their status. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review, and feel free to suggest Zanpakuto, if it sparks my interest I could do it.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	6. Fire

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fire**

* * *

 _"How ironic is it that I'm the most powerful fire type Zanpakuto?"_

* * *

Fire was what had killed me in my first life.

Fire was what had taken my father away from me.

Fire was something that I had fought against my entire career as a fire fighter.

Fire now made up my entire being.

* * *

 _"Now instead of putting out fire's I'm the one who's setting them."_

* * *

Sure, it's to kill hollows.

Sure, it's to protect the innocent souls who can't defend themselves.

Sure, it needs to be done.

Sure, it isn't really my choice, but that still doesn't change the principle of the thing.

* * *

 _"Still I cringe at the destruction I leave behiend every time I'm release."_

* * *

Flames scorch the ground beneath my wielder feet.

Flames steals all the oxygen from the air, leaving our foes to suffocate.

Flames surround everything, trapping them inside a deadly cage.

Flames burn the enemy to death, just as it had once burned me.

* * *

 _"I can cause so much destruction, yet my wielder insists on using me for stupid household chores!"_

* * *

He may use my flames to fight.

He may use my flames to protect.

He also uses my flames to heat.

He also uses my flames to cook.

* * *

 _"I know I could have a worse wielder, but if I must be made of fire then could at least be given the same respect?"_

* * *

 _My name is Ryūjin Jakka._

 _My wielder is Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni._

 _I would have made a better water type zanpakuto instead._

* * *

 **I know that Ryūjin Jakka's old, so I picked a 40-50 year old man instead of the usual child to twenty something. I've also decided that the zanpakuto soul can come from any era simply becuase that's easer for me to deal with. Anyway I made Ryūjin Jakka an ex-fire fighter who died in the line of duty.**

 **Feel free to request Zanpakuto, I'll probably will do one of them, but please can I get some simpler ones? I know it's fun to ask for duel spirits or Hyourinmaru (I actaully haven't seen Diamond Dust Rebelion) but it's easier for me to do single spirit zanpakuto. I'll get to the others later. So any zanpakuto you want?**

 **Please review, it's what keeps me interested in this story.**

 **KYR OUT~**


	7. Chatter Bug

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chatter Bug**

* * *

 _"I can't say I'm unhappy with how things turned out."_

* * *

I'm not dead, well I sorta am, but I'm not dead _dead_.

I'm not alone, well I sorta am, but my wielder does visit me.

I'm not trapped here, well I sorta am, but my wielder does call me into her world.

I'm not bored, well I sorta am, but my wielder calls me often enough.

* * *

 _"Sure I wish my wielder visited more often."_

* * *

We could talk about boys, not that I know any, but my wielder knows tons!

We could explore her inner world, not that I havn't already, but it would be an adventure!

We could talk about cloths, not that my outfit isn't perfect, but my wielder needs some serious fashion help!

We could gossip, not that I'm a gossip I'm totally not, but I don't think my wielder would listen.

* * *

 _"Maybe I wish I had more friends."_

* * *

When I was alive I had tons of friends, I was friends with everyone.

When I was alive I could talk with tons of different people.

When I was alive I hung out with tons of people everyday.

When I was alive I wasn't dependent on one person for all the social interaction I crave.

* * *

 _"I miss not being able to do my own thing."_

* * *

As much as I love being around and talking to other people it's fun to sometimes go it alone.

As much as I love my wielder I wish I could leave her inner world and go watch some cheesy romance at the movies.

As much as I love being so important to some I miss making my own choices.

As much as I love being able to fly with my wings I wish I could have gotten my drivers license, I was so close.

* * *

 _"Ok, fine I'm not so happy with how things turned out, but it could have been worse."_

* * *

Sure my wielder doesn't pay as much attention to me as I would like, but at least I'm not ignored.

Sure my wielder doesn't take my fasion tips to heart and get rid of that sash, but at least she isn't dressed entirely in yellow.

Sure my wielder doesn't come hang out with me that often, but at least she comes to visit.

Sure my wielder doesn't like having to put up with my annoying chatter, but at least she accepts me for who I am.

* * *

 _My name is Suzumebachi._

 _My wielder is Suì-Fēng._

 _I'll keep pestering my wielder like the bug I am till she pays more attention to me!_

* * *

 **It's been awhile but I've been busy with my main stories. I originally toyed with Senbonzakura, but I couldn't settle on what to do with him. I'll probably do Zangetsu next. I liked that one. Still I'm taking a break from my main story so I'll probably get a few more chapters of Shattered Mirror out in the next two months, so any suggestions?**

 **Please review it~**

 **KYnR OUT~**


End file.
